


How Herb Cookie Came to be

by Anonymous



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Falling In Love, I have no idea what I'm doing lsdkjflskdjf, I like to keyboard smash, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, a random person on discord asked me to write this, sdflskjflwejfisdjf, smh, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Herb cookie once lived a life of luxury. So how did he turn into a "hoo-hoo"ing running wad of dough?
Relationships: Herb Cookie & Princess Cookie, Herb Cookie & Skater Cookie, Herb Cookie/Good-Looking Cookie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	How Herb Cookie Came to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A certain raccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+certain+raccoon).



Once upon a time, in a kingdom of dough of sugar, lived Herb Cookie. Herb was Princess Cookie’s trusted cupbearer, and they were great friends. However, unbeknownst to Princess Cookie, Herb was slowly getting more and more ill. There had been many poisoning attempts on the princess, but due to the cleansing properties of herbs, Herb Cookie was able to magically get rid of all the poison as soon as he tasted the drinks, ensuring Princess Cookie’s wellbeing. This came at the cost of his own health, and he could feel that he would be dying soon. Obviously, Herb did not want to die, because then Princess would have to suffer a life without her loyal cupbearer, so he decided to seek help. 

“Hi Wasabi Cookie. I’m dying. Please heal me or something,” Herb said to Wasabi Cookie.

“Sure thing! Here’s some of my greatest-ever invention, the amazing wasabi syrup. It will solve all your problems!” And with that, Wasabi Cookie dumped a giant vat of wasabi syrup on Herb Cookie. 

A while later, Herb Cookie woke up to find himself standing in a place unlike anywhere he’s seen before. It was just a coffee shop, but since they didn’t exist in the kingdom Herb was from, he found it pretty strange. While he was looking around and taking in the sights and smells, someone nudged him.

“Hey Herb Cookie, did you hear me? Can you rinse out these spoons? Hurry up, there’s a lot of customers,” some random cookie said to Herb.   
  


“AHGHDFSLFHK who are you??” Herb screamed and fell over in surprise.

“Uhhh are you okay? I’m your best friend, Skater Cookie, obviously. Did you hit your head or something?” The cookie looked at Herb strangely. Herb looked at “Skater Cookie” strangely as well.

“Okay then, this must be some dream, I guess.” And with that, he rinsed out the spoons.

For the rest of the day, Herb pretended to be a coffee shop employee, because apparently that’s what he is. By the end, he was pretty good at putting the right amount of sugar into a cup. But when the shop closed for the day, he realized that other than coffee, he didn’t know how anything worked in this new life. Obviously, the solution to this was to fake a heart attack and pretend to have forgotten everything, so that Skater Cookie would help him around. And so that’s what he did. 

Weeks passed and Herb was used to his new life, and starting to forget his old one of being Princess Cookie’s cupbearer. He was just having a normal day working in the coffee shop when suddenly the door opened and there in front of him stood the most good-looking cookie he’s ever seen. Time seemed to slow as the good-looking cookie walked toward Herb and they made eye contact.

“Hi. I want some water please,” said the good-looking cookie.

Herb stammered out something that was hopefully affirmative. It suspiciously sounded two octaves higher than his normal voice. Then he found a bucket and filled it with water, and handed it to the good-looking cookie. 

“Thanks.” Their dough-nubs brushed against each other for a short moment as Herb handed the good-looking cookie his bucket. Herb blushed. The other cookie didn’t seem to notice and left. 

Over the next few days, the good-looking cookie would constantly go into the shop and ask for water. While Herb’s co-worker, Raspberry Mousse Cookie, was really annoyed because water was free and therefore the cookie was just getting free buckets, Herb felt himself falling in love with the good-looking cookie. 

Finally after a week, Herb decided to try and make some conversation. While they were waiting for the bucket of water to fill up (Herb purposefully made sure the tap was slower than normal that day), Herb said, “Hi. I’m Herb Cookie.”

The good-looking cookie replied, “I know. Your name tag says that and I can read.”

“That’s nice. Cookies that can read and also apply that knowledge are smart. I like smart cookies. You’re a smart cookie. I like you,” Herb said. 

“Thanks! I love feeling liked!” The good-looking cookie’s face lit up with a bright smile as he extended out his dough-nub for Herb to shake. “I’m Gingerbrave. Nice to meet you.”

As their dough-nubs touched again, an electric tingle passed through them.

_ Wow, this must be what it’s like to be in love,  _ Herb thought.  _ It’s amazing.  _

But then the electric tingle convulsed through his whole body and he soon felt like he was going to die. Before he went unconscious, Herb thought,  _ Okay, so maybe love isn’t all that good. But at least I die holding Gingerbrave’s dough-nub. _

Some unknown amount of time later, Herb woke up again in a mobile game. He was doomed forever to a fate of running and saying hoo hoo.

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
